The Neighborhood (On Hold)
by ReallyAwkwardShipper
Summary: "Wait, so you still are moving to Rishcross? I'm telling you Roderich, don't bring your family to the neighborhood, mein bruder und I know what can happen there" Roderich Edelstein, an Austrian musician, has to move along with his Hungarian wife, Elizabeta Héderváry, and his two sons, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. The neighborhood looked decent, but looks can deceive.
1. Knowing Your Surroundings

" _I'm telling you Roderich_ ", Gilbert's voice still rang in his ear loudly," _don't bring your family to the neighborhood, mein Bruder und I know what can happen there._ " He looked at the luggage that was still lingering by the front door and looked back at what was once a living room full of life, laughter, and most importantly, memories.

From when the boys took their first steps, to the times they would watch the football games and the movies all together. And all that saddened his core.

The days of house searching, because he wanted a new change of lifestyle, even though it as already good enough, he'd kept worrying of how his family would be affected, and how their reactions would be like.

He'd imagine his wife, Elizabeta, fighting with him on why they needed to leave such a decent lifestyle and start a new one so fast.

His sons, Feliciano and Lovino would be fighting or begging to stay, on Lovino's part, it would be fighting and discussing the reasons on why it would be such a bad idea to move out. And Feliciano would be begging for him to not make such a terrible choice.

But that never happened when he broke it down to them. They were actually fine with that.

While remembering all of those past thoughts, light-sounding footsteps were getting nearer and nearer. He then felt two warm arms embracing him lovingly. He jumped slightly, and turned around to see Elizabeta with a worried expression.

"It's going to be okay, Rod. The kids understand what we're going through, and besides, they'll probably like the neighborhood!" She whispered softly into his ear. He shrugged in doubt, "If that's what you say..."

The Hungarian woman looked at him dead in the eye, seriously, before putting up a silly grin, and mastered up a half-hearted laugh, "Help me with these last boxes, will you, Roderich?"

He nodded while smiling softly and he did as he was requested. When they finally finished packing stuff in the SUV, they got in the front seats and checked if the boys were asleep, which they were.

The neighborhood was just three and a half hours away from what was once their home. The married couple kept stern faces, thinking of the many things that could happen there. But eventually, they shrugged it off.

Halfway on their trip, both Feliciano and Lovino woke up from their 'siestas', or naps. When the two adults on front thought the teenagers would start rambling about random stuff and complains, these two stayed quiet.

Eventually, at some point, they found the Rishcross Neighborhood. They were astonished by how clean and decent the neighborhood was.

The houses looked like brand new toy houses, so shiny and well colored. The streets were smooth-looking, and the sidewalks were the perfect size for at least 3 persons to pass. And the environment that it showed was welcoming, pacific, just how they liked it.

But none of them thought if this was just trick the newcomers. Never thought of, "Looks can deceive."

* * *

 **A.n: Why hello dear readers, and welcome to my most recent story: The Neighborhood! As you could see from the tags, this is a Hetalia fanfic :p and that it's horror, yeah for them Halloween feels :D I hope you all enjoyed this short ass chapter and see you in the next update.**

 **JA NE!~ :D**


	2. The neighbors

While unpacking the luggage they brought, a knock was heard by Feliciano, who was getting his bag upstairs.

"I'll get it!" The short brunette shouted loudly, going down the stairs really fast and opened the door.

He saw three young teens. All males. One, is a really pale, tall kid with platinum blonde hair, with bright, but toxic-looking light violet eyes that seemed to look straight through him. The second one was smaller than the rest, had bright blond hair that matched his emerald eyes, which were complemented with bushy eyebrows. And the serious atmosphere he was giving off was starting to scare the little Italian. The last one, was another small boy, but with dark hair and with dark wood-brown eyes that were examining him from head to toe.

"We heard you guys are the new neighbors here, is that right?" The bright blond said with a deep, yet high-pitched, English accent.

"Why yes, we are..." When Feliciano opened his mouth, Lovino jumped in, in a rather moody way into the conversation ,"And I wanna ask, who the hell are you?"

"I am Arthur Kirkland," Said the small blond, "he's Kiku Honda," He pointed to the other small boy, "and he's... Ivan Braginski." When he said the tall boy's name, he paused and looked back at the boy with a somewhat scared face.

Feliciano looked back at Lovino to see if he was satisfied with their introductions, which he was.

"Well, my name's Feliciano, and my grumpy brother's Lovino! A pleasure to meet you!" The younger of the two gave a cheeky smile as he introduced himself and his older, yet shorter, brother.

"Why yes a pleasure to meet you too." Kiku said quietly while nodding his head down in reverence.

"Oh, you already are meeting the other children, that's so good!"

They looked inside the house to see Elizabeta smiling at the children, with hands clapped together, in glee.

"She's your mother?" Ivan asked curiously. Elizabeta grinned at the children as she nodded.

"Yes, you can call me Elizabeta or Eliza for short!" The 3 at the front door now know from who Feliciano got such a happy, gleeful voice.

"Come in, children! We don't want any roasted meat on the front door!" A voice of a young man was heard shouting. They got in as he told them to do.

Then they saw a dark-haired man with glasses and with a very sophisticated look.

"He's your father?" Arthur asked politely. Roderich nodded softly. "Why yes, I am. You can call me Roderich, or Rod, if you wish."

The whole group was talking about pointless things. Then, Arthur's cellphone vibrated on the table, he picked it up.

He turned it on, unlocked it with the password he put in there, and read the message of his older brother, Devin, that said, "Tell 'em there's going to be a reunion at the gazebo by the entrance."

He did as he was told to indirectly. Kiku, knowing about the plan, looked at the map closely, seeing it was six thirty-nine. He snickered, without anyone noticing.

"So, at what hour is is it?" Héderváry asked with interest lingering in her soft-toned voice. "At around seven o'clock." Arthur said while looking at the family from head to toe.

But he kept looking at Feliciano and Lovino -more specifically Feliciano, who weren't looking at him, with somewhat hungry eyes. There was something about them that enticed him.

Their creamy skin that resembled that of their mother, he could just bruise. Their wide amber and hazel eyes that were ever so bright, like the sun. Their different colored hair, which he would pull, maybe. He blushed at the thought. But he knew he wasn't the only one thinking those vile actions. Both Kiku and Ivan were in some way thinking the same thing.

He then was awoken from his dirty thoughts by a gasp made by the only woman in the room. "It's almost time for that meeting! Come on boys, get in the car." They all walked to the SUV and got themselves inside it. For the teenagers, it was kinda difficult since there were only 3 seats and there were four. The last one who got in, which was Feliciano, ended up sitting on Ivan's lap _-since he knew Lovino didn't like his younger, yet taller, brother to sit on him_ , which was kinda awkward, but the ride was short so he didn't need to suffer too long.

When they all got out, it was already seven. They saw some of their neighbors there.

Then, a long-haired man stood on where everyone could see him. And he began a speech about introducing themselves with respect and with no suspicious behavior.

Ivan's family was first introducing themselves. And the first thing they noticed was that all three people of that family were young. One of the two ladies went forward and introduced herself and her two younger siblings with such a caring tone, it was astonishingly charming. And then came the other families, introducing themselves, and wishing the new neighbors a nice, and long stay.

At the end of that reunion, everyone began conversing with each other ever so nicely. And that was good, if it were of genuinely nice intentions. Only Roderich and Lovino felt insecurities about the other families, while Elizabeta and Feliciano thought everything was genuine.

 _But in reality, no one in the family was sure. But they decided to go with the flow. Because that's the best way to get through things, right?_

* * *

 **A.N: Here's a long one! This was supposed to be longer, but I don't like to keep people hanging there, so yeah! Fyi, 'Devin' is actually Ireland, that's the name I gave him. So, that's all, so,**

 **JA NE!~ :D (P.S: This story is going to have a slow pace, that's all.)**


	3. Foreign Visits

**A.N: This chapter will have... a scene that's rather... descriptive to a certain extent, I warned you, so if you get disgusted, triggered, ect. by it, don't complain to me, because this was meant to happen here, y'know... for plot. Now enjoy, that is if you do, in fact.**

* * *

While Elizabeta was stretching -since before she would do a daily workout session back in the old house, a rather excited knocking sound was made with the got up, swiped some of the sweat that was dripping down her face, and walked over to the door to see a rather familiar silhouette.

She turned the doorknob to encounter a rather jumpy voice.

"Hey Lizzy! What's up? Is Rod still a bitch?! Can I see your kids! Yo-" Gilbert asked with unknown speed before being interrupted almost at the same speed

"Großer Bruder, bitte, calm down..." said a somewhat small, yet firm voice.

She looked down to see Gilbert's little brother, Ludwig. The young, blond boy was most of the time more mature that his older brother himself, she admired that. The silver-haired man crouched and ruffled the soft, once gelled, blond hair of the younger and chuckled.

"Heh, okay, Ich ist calm now..." He said in the broken English he would mostly speak with Ludwig, "Now say hi to the others for me, would you?"

The teenage boy smiled softly and nodded, showing his older brother, he understood what he was told. The albino smiled warmly, got up from the concrete floor, and looked at Elizabeta with a rather surprised face.

"So you finally moved here, eh?" The brunette nodded. She signaled the man in front of her to come inside.

He was surprised at how neat the house was. It looked way smaller in his mind. The walls were neatly painted in neutral, pastel colors. Rather welcoming colors in his opinion. There were still boxes lingering around, but that wasn't of any big importance.

The German then screamed loudly -but not too loudly- the name of a certain Austrian.

"Rod!" The Austrian then came downstairs with an annoyed face, while holding what seemed some music sheets.

"Can you please be more civilized, Gil?" The dark-haired man asked while glaring at the white-haired German. "Well, I needed you to come down here someway or another." Gilbert shrugged, and Roderich just decided to brush it away.

"Uncle Gil!"

"Get back here Feli!"

Two rather familiar voices shouted, or scream to be more precise, got closer. Gilbert looked downwards to see Feliciano grinning like the silly one he was, and Lovino glaring both at him and at his younger brother. He pointed to his cheeks playfully and ever so freely. Feliciano went up and gave him a kiss on each cheek. Lovino just put his hands on both cheeks hard. The older of the three laughed. He missed their fun, quirky attitudes.

"You like it here, boys?" He asked them softly. Both kids nodded ever so truthfully.

"We're so glad you're here, Uncle Gil!," exclaimed Feliciano with glee, "I'm even happier that you brought Luddy along!"

"I'm happy to be here too." He gave the boys his signature grin ever so proudly. "Now go on und play around, I gotta talk with your parents for a bit, ja?"

"Okay, uncle!" The two brown-haired boys said in unison and chased Ludwig back upstairs to keep on playing what seemed to be 'Hide-and-Seek'.

Roderich and Elizabeta always got so astonished by how well Gilbert could handle young kids, since he has a handful of cousins that are around the same age as him. And Roderich was one of them. As soon as the kids were upstairs, Gilbert motioned them to go with him to the dining room. And so they did as they were said to do. The three adults sat down and kept a minute of silence before Gilbert spoke up.

"So, how was your first day here? Any suspicious attitudes coming from them?" The serious expression he gave out started to worrying the married couple a bit.

"It was nice... Not much attitude, really... Why, though?" The only woman in the room spoke curiously.

"I feel you are going through the same path we did... Oh Gott."

The albino put a hand to his forehead and sighed with stress lingering in his breathing. They then saw he was silently sobbing, as if remembering something traumatizing.

"It's okay, just tells us what happened back in the tim-"

"Don't... trust anyone here... to-too much... y-you'll regret it." He said in between all his quiet sobs.

Gilbert held his hand in front of his face, while doing a push motion. He dropped his hand and turned to the couple, while whipping away the tears from his face.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what happened, but promise me... to not go ask mein bruder about it, alright?"

They nodded affirmatively. When the German was going to speak, they felt the sinking and uneasy felling below their stomachs, knowing it was something probably disgusting. He wheezed a little bit. And told them he needed to breathe a little bit.

 _¤~Flashback~¤_

 _Gilbert was pulled by the hair roughly and looked up to the man who was looking at him maliciously with a hint of lust in them._

 _"I think I know of a way of entertainment, without using you, like I always do." The copper red haired man walked out of the room he had Gilbert in, and was pulling someone in, who definitively seemed to be forced to._

 _The protests of what seemed to be a young teenager were getting closer and closer until they suddenly stopped. Only mumbling, that was closed. Gilbert had an idea of who Devin brought in. That's why he closed his eyes when the protests were getting closer. He then decided to peek with one eye to see before he shut it more, as a form to cringe when he heard the sound of tape being ripped from skin._

 _He felt his pants being cautiously taken off by delicate, soft hands. Then, some rougher ones took off his boxers, and that's when he opened his eyes in shock and gasped. He looked up to the Irish man and glared at him. The other just snickered and then turned to 14-year-old Ludwig, who was trembling rather badly._

 _"Why don't you go ahead and eat that big lollipop, eh lil' boy?" He then grabbed the young boy's head, grabbed his jaw to open his mouth and pushed the boy's head down so his older brother's member was inside his mouth._

 _"Ghlk... guhhng...gmmph..." The younger German choked on the relatively large penis. Tears were rolling down his face and he felt a warm, sinking feeling on stomach._

 _His brother was terrified, just like him. The wet feeling on his member was, unimaginable. His little brother's saliva was coating it with ease. But it was gross, nonetheless._

 _Ludwig, with all his fears jumping on him, started to raise his head and bob it down slowly, thinking he wouldn't choke more, though, that just worsened._ _Gilbert knew he wouldn't get anywhere is he started protesting and/or telling his brother to stop. So, without any other choice, he started to let himself loose, but he was faking it, he felt regrets climbing up his spine._

 _Devin smirked with satisfaction. He went to the two brothers, and started fondling Gilbert's balls. The white-haired man grunted in fake pleasure which was mistaken by real ecstasy._

 _The blond teenager was still choking on the organ. He felt it grow bigger with every second that passed._ _Devin stopped fondling the testicles of the albino and went behind Ludwig, who was getting even more scared. He inserted three fingers inside the teen's already full mouth._

 _After what seemed an hour or so, the Irish man pulled his now saliva-coated fingers out of Ludwig's mouth._ _He went to where the boy's arse was lifted up to a certain angle that was furnable for any 'invasion'. He slowly inserted a finger inside of the young teen._

 _"Ghlk! Mmpffh! Ghhahk!" Were the sounds of poor Ludwig gasping for air and because of the sudden intrusion._

 _Gilbert was rather aware of what was going to happen. He saw his little brother raise his head from where his now hard member is._

 _The teen gasped and choked on the pre-cum that was residing in his mouth. He was trying to catch his breath, but it was hard for him._

 _"B-brude~r... help me" he begged in a whisper before letting out a shattering scream._

 _¤~End of Flashback~¤_

Gilbert ended up from talking to crying loudly into Roderich's arms. The pain of the ropes, the wetness, everything that he felt back in that day was back.

"You poor things... that must've been painful." Elizabeta said as she patted the crying man's back.

The German told them how it all finished, with a pained expression that of a mother after being given the news about her child being dead. After a couple of moments, they all calmed down, and heard multiple footsteps going down the stairs. The adults picked themselves up mentally.

"What's wrong, kiddos?" Gilbert asked the three young teenagers that slowly peeked through the kitchen door.

"Nothing!" They all said in unison before yelping at the sound of thunder. They all looked at the mirror to see...

It was raining... hard.

Well, that's just great...

* * *

 **A.n: This is surely a long one, I'm pretty sure none of you are going to be able to finish reading this bullshit.**

 **Yes, starting with a bang! Also, terrible ending is terrible.**

 **JA NE!~ :) (P.S: I'm not going to tell you how that ordeal finished hehe)**


	4. The Rain Won't Stop

Droplets of rain fell unto the rain, they invisibly gripped the glass and slides down the smooth, transparent surface. They all grimaced at the ever so dark and gloomy clouds.

Gilbert was the first one to look away from such a desolate sight. He sighed and quietly asked Roderich,

"Hey, Rod, can I use a paper bag you may not use, bitter?" The Austrian went to a cabinet and pulled out a relatively large paper bag.

"Danke shön... Now, bruder how 'bout we go ahead and stay home watching scary movies with Matthew, eh?" The teenage blond rolled his eyes with a playful smirk on his face.

"Sure, just make sure not to scream as much." Feliciano giggled as Lovino just slightly laughed, yet it sounded more like a scoff. The albino walked up to his little brother and ruffled his hair once more.

"You little nasty! How dare you!" He got his hands off his sibling and placed the paper bag on top of his head.

"Look, Rod, it's been fun here... But we got to go. I know 'the rain and stuff, you'll get wet and sick' but for me the only one that can't get wet is this little rascal. So, yeah. See ya' next time!"

Rod and Eliza said goodbye, as well as the children.

Once they left, in a rather comical way, they sat in the living room silently, until Lovino then spoke up.

"Hey, we can't just, stay here like Barbies. Let's put on the TV, or something"

"Great idea, Lovi!"

Said teenager just shrugged it off with an annoyed grunt before grabbing the remote control from the small table in front of them.

They searched and searched for a show or movie to watch, but to no avail.

Feliciano groaned in agony before going upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

No answer.

Oh, Feliciano, why you must be so difficult?

Shuffling was heard all of the sudden. Roderich sighed and got up, going the way the youngest one in the family went.

A muffled 'Ah-ha!' was heard and a door was strongly shut, they started to worry.

"I found i~t!" The auburn haired teen ran down the stairs with a laptop.

He logged in and did some stuff there that honestly no one was paying attention to.

Then the Netflix logo appeared and they all smirked at the male.

A sheepish grin was planted on his face as he then searched for movies and found one.

"But, isn't that a little bit too mature for you?"

"Nonsense, papa, this is completely fine, I sometimes stayed awake with Lovi, who was watching movies of d-"

"I dare you, fratellino, it's a damn challenge"

Elizabeta just chuckled and went to get some food, knowing how they'd get if there was no food or snacks.

"Just let them watch, Roddy, it's not like it's rated R or anything."

She looked a the screen. Her small smirk then turned into just a straight line.

"How about we search something else, alright?"

Both teens just shrugged and went on another search. At the end, they just decided on a comedy movie.

They all laughed like in the good old days.

That crossed their minds but pushed it back, as to not feel so much nostalgia. But they just couldn't help but think about those wonderful times.

They just couldn't.

After awhile, they all went to their rooms. They were mostly talking and stuff.

 _~°•With the parents•°~_

Elizabeta put on a nightgown and pranced down to the king-sized bed, where Roderich was waiting for her.

"So, how you feeling?"

"Eh, fine, really, you?"

"Same as you."

They sighed almost in unison. They glanced at each other's eyes.

Elegant violet looking into luscious green.

To search into them was somewhat fruitless. Cloudiness overflowing their minds. Like fog, deep, and dense.

"Oh well, but this is for the best."

"Your right, Eliza. We gotta go to sleep, we got work in a couple of hours"

"Yeah"

In a sweet manner, his lips clashed with hers. Reciprocation began softly, in a slow pace. Separated then they were, panting for air.

They gave each other a sweet, small smile and said 'Good night' before turning off the lights.

 _~°• With the Teenagers•°~_

"Today was kinda fun, right fratello?"

A shrug was all he got. Feliciano just rolled his eyes playfully before jumping on top of Lovino.

"Please get off me, Feli."

"Nope!" He giggled softly when he found his brother put up a silly -but noticeably annoyed- face.

Then, they started laughing. Their pure, innocent, and relatively happy voices filled the air. They stayed like they were for a couple of moments before the younger brother scooted off to where he first was.

"So... Do you like it here, Lovi?"

"It's decent. Definitively not the best, but it's close."

"That's good."

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before Feliciano got out of bed and started searching for something.

"What are you doing, it's no time to be drawing! Especially when it is dark as hell... Just come back here and we could keep talking, maybe."

A hand suddenly pulled the back of his pajama shirt and dragged him all the way to the bed, he just stayed there, motionless. His head then turned to his older brother with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, did you ever hear the sound of crying coming from downstairs?"

"Hm? When was that?"

"When the potato heads came over, and we were playing the thing of the guys in bicycles.

"You mean 'Happy Wheels'?"

"That's not the point, but did you hear those cries?"

Feliciano had a strange, confused look on his face, but either way, he nodded.

"Y-yeah, I sorta did."

A stern look appeared on Lovino's face, but then he shrugged it off and suddenly had crossed eyes. The younger of the two laughed.

"Oh, Lovi."

"Pfht. It was strangely fun today, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but now we need to worry of the fact we gotta go to school again..."

A cute pout resided on the auburn haired boy's face, and the other boy just laughed softly.

"Yes, and we should probably leave this conversation for later tomorrow, because then certain people wouldn't want to get out of bed."

As he said that, he pinched the other's cheek softly, but firmly before turning around, getting half the blankets in bed over himself.

"Okay, okay, buona notte, fratello."

"Good night to you too, Feli. Now go."

He received no answer.

And he didn't feel like checking either, as his mind slowly blacked out.

 **A.n: Why hello, and as you can see, this is a late-ass filler chapter. Yay(?)! But yeah, here you have some quality family time between the one and only family. I liked making this chapter, because I can actually do something which I experienced, and have memories of, and also keep doing them, since I'm only just a 13-year-old, so, yeah. Also, there's a lot of dialogue so, that's gonna be hard to keep track of. But I know you can read this... Possibly.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you on the next one soon (probably),**

 **JA NE!~ :)**


End file.
